


8. Frail. Writober 2019

by ClioCronista



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Angst, Malinconico, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 20:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20954588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClioCronista/pseuds/ClioCronista
Summary: Ambientato tra l'episodio 33 e l'episodio 34 di Natsume (terza stagione).Nyanko-sensei è stato appena ferito da Seiji Matoba e Natsume riflette sulla salute dello yokai.





	8. Frail. Writober 2019

Il ragazzo lo accarezzò ancora, facendo attenzione a non sfiorare il cerotto sul dorso, e si chiese per l'ennesima volta cosa avrebbe fatto se il sensei non fosse tornato a essere quello di sempre: aveva una bocca grande che mangiava troppo e parlava ancora di più, e si ostinava sempre a sbandierare quanto fosse forte, invincibile, immortale... ma era bastato così poco per infrangere quel primato.  
Una freccia, una singola freccia avvelenata non destinata a lui.  
Il gattone tricolore si mosse appena dalla propria coperta, lamentò qualcosa, un po' come faceva quando aveva fame, ma invece di saltare in piedi e raggiungere la cucina, crollò in un sonno ancora più profondo.  
Natsume sospirò, massaggiandogli appena una delle orecchie appuntite e guadagnandosi la cosa più simile alle fusa che Nyanko-sensei era in grado di fare. Sorrise appena, ma non riuscì a levarsi di dosso quella sensazione di irrequietezza.  
“Parli sempre di quanto noi umani siamo fragili e delicati...” mormorò, socchiudendo gli occhi all'ultima luminosità del tramonto. “Non diventare mai come noi...”.


End file.
